The Other World Shooters
by Silver Dragon Empress
Summary: What if the Other World had a new generation of Black Shooters to create balance? Dead Master has awoken Black Moon and PRide for this reason. Two teens have had sixteen years of training and are now ordered to go to Castle Oblivion and join Organization XIII to fix the balance of that disturbed world. First mission: Destroy the copy, fix the broken light & destroy the traitors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awaking**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **What's up my readers...

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **...and mine too!

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **That's right! It's a combined story with me and my best friend here.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **It's a crossover story...

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **...with Black Rock Shooter and other animes!

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **So we don't overwhelm you readers...

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **...our OC's will start off in a simple world...

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **...so you can get the gist of what my OC...

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **...and my OC can do. My OC mentor is Insane Black Rock Shooter.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **My OC mentor is STRength.

**Both of Us: **Enjoy! We don't own Black Rock Shooter or the other Black Rock Shooter characters or Kingdom Hearts.

To wake up with nothing in your mind...is not as sad as one might think. No memories, no thoughts, no previous life. Like a clean sheet of paper, a pencil at hand to record our words of our new lives. Corny, yes, but when the twin pig tailed girl looked with her deep space purple eyes at the sleeping form of a smaller girl with short black hair holding her right hand and her sleeping head on her shoulder, she knew everything was going to be okay. She looked up and around her surroundings. A large, purple sakura tree stood tall and was the center of the little world. She looked to her right and saw a crystal blue pool that reflected the world around them, almost mirroring it. In the reflection, lime green grass stretched for miles and in the distance were mountains in a shade of a fading light blue.

The twin pig tailed girl looked at her outfit she wore. She saw her having a black outfit. A bikini top with a while star clip on the left strap, showing off her fit, but pale body. She wore black shorts which had two white belts overlapping each other. She wore black boots which went up to her knees. She looked to the sleeping girl who still held her hand. She wore a black, long jacket with a white lace fringe at the hood and end of the jacket. The jacket went up to her knees, exposing her fair complexion. She wore simple black boots which looked like tough leather, on her left leg was a metallic tail which had a thin white ribbon at the arrow head tip. She looked back to the girls head and saw that her hair color was much brighter than her own dark color. It was a snow white color, her bangs having an uneven fringe over her eyebrows. She looked up to see that her bangs were all over the place, in a sharp pixie style.

To the right, she saw a woman with two dark green skulls coming towards them. Her dress was a weeding dress, but in black. She had a white vale covering her pale face. She wore green glasses which showed her emerald eyes. She held a black scythe in her right hand that had a sharp metal glove. Her left hand was the same, but in a fist. She wasn't walking fast, but still in a pace which seemed uneasy to the girl. On cue, the girl who was sleeping opened her eyes. She had a fiery orange color which seemed to glow like fire. Both girls jumped up and were ready to fight. The taller girl who wore the black cape with a hood a summoned a large, black cannon which hummed with life. Inside the cannon was a dark, purple light.

The smaller girl had a different weapon. She had both her small arms, engulfed with two large metallic arms. She closed her metallic fists so that they were on the ground, her feet were in a stance and her tail was swinging wildly in the back of her. Her hood covered her eyes, but not her smirk. They were both ready for battle, like it was instinct.

"Both of you seem to remember how to fight." The woman said to the teenage girls. "I am Dead Master, a friend of your mentors. Do you remember your mentors?"

"Insane Black Rock Shooter." The twin pigtail girl said, not lowering her cannon. Her voice wasn't delicate, but it wasn't harsh. Almost mono toned, but with a sense of a feminine quality. Her purple eyes in a blaze.

"STRength." The smaller girl said now lifting her hands. She flicked her fingers so that they were holes on her finger tips. Her metallic fingers were now guns, aimed at the woman and her two skulls. Her voice was mature for her size. She sounded like an upper class woman who had training to speak correctly.

These seemed to please Dead Master. "Do you remember each other?"

The two girls turned to look at each other, not lowering their weapons.

"Black Moon." The smaller girl said to her taller friend.

"PRide." Black Angel said to her smaller friend.

"Good." The two girls lowered their weapons, making them disappear. Dead Master continued to walk toward the large lake, her skulls following her. She held out her long scythe.

"Why are you in our world?" Black Moon asked, keeping her guard up.

"You both were born for one purpose. Do you know what purpose?" Dead Master didn't bother to face them, she was concentrating on the lake.

"To fight." They both said at the same time.

"Good." Dead Master said with a faint smile. "Now that you have woken up from your sixteen year long training, you are to complete your first mission."

"What mission?" PRide asked. "We were never told by our mentors that we worked under you."

"You don't work under me." Dead Master corrected, dipping her scythe into the pool of water. "You work with me by traveling to new worlds. Collecting information, becoming heros, villains, assassinating those who are causing a disturbance and anything else that seems relevant."

"So, we are just playing God whenever you order us to?" PRide asked with a disgusted tone. Black Moon saw she didn't like having someone giving her orders, especially when it's someone she just met.

"Yes."

"What is our first mission?" Black Moon asks with a concerning tone. She wasn't in the mood to fight since she knew what Dead Master was capable of because of her mentor. She could easily defeat Dead Master, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to attack one of the Main Shooters. Dead Master, Chariot, Black Gold Saw, STRength and Insane Black Rock Shooter rule over the Other World, maintaining peace and balance for the other worlds that are..._disturbed._

"A field mission in a place called Castle Oblivion." Dead Master motioned them to walk toward the lake. The two teens look in the lake to see a large castle floating in the air with reddish, purple cloud conducting electricity. The lake changed to a bright yellow and showed a white room with thirteen hooded members in long black suits. Some had their faces covered while others were showing their faces. They sat in a circle and in chairs in unbelievable heights. Black Moon notice that the seats were all in different heights from each other.

_The tallest chair must be the leader. _She thought to herself when she spotted the grey hair man. He had similar eye colors with PRide. All the chairs descended in height until the thirteenth member who had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. They were all discussing something important until a new person walked into the white room with them. It was obvious it was a female, even when her face was covered. She had the similar face like the boy in the shortest seat. Many of the people had different reactions to the new girl, the only reaction that had a shocked face was the blond headed boy. The new girl smiled and he was shocked to see it.

"So what." PRide asked, her tail twitching.

"This member needs to be destroyed. Organization XIII has thirteen members and this fourteenth member is not a real member."

"They can't just change the name?" Black Moon scoffed.

"This world has an organization like our own, but is much darker than ours." Dead Master sliced the water and opened the world. "You are to go to a place name Twilight Town and meet up with a fire user named Axel. He is number VIII. He will test you and you will prove yourself to him. Once you become numbers XV and XII, then you must take out the pseudo light user and return here for your next mission."

"How will we know when to strike?" PRide asked. "Too many members, we must take them out somehow without blowing our cover."

"That is your mission, PRide." Dead Master showed them a bridge to the center of the lake. "Find a way to get into this castles lower levels and destroy the other traitors. However, your real mission is to destroy the fourteenth member."

"Understood." PRide and Black Moon bowed and walked toward the hole in the lake. They both looked at each other, giving a nod before jumping down into the town with a beautiful sunset.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Sooo...what do you guy think?

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **See those little buttons below the screen?

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **They wont bite. Press them so you can follow and/or favorite.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **More importantly, R&R so we know to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Numbers XV and XII**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Chapter 2 is up!

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **That quick! Wow this chapter is epic!

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **That's because I love Black Rock Shooter!

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **And I love Kingdom Heart!

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **I own nothing but Black Moon.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **And I own nothing but PRide!

**Both: **Enjoy :)

Black Moon and PRide leaped into the lake and straight into the orange clouds around them. Dead Master never made things simple for them. PRide summoned her Ogre Arms while Black Moon fell freely like she was about to fly with her cape. She held the bottom tips and tried to make her fall slowly, but it was pointless, she wasn't as skilled as White Rock Shooter so she just waited until some buildings were in reach. There was a light glaring at the east of the two girls. They looked and saw the sun setting over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight for both girls, but it distracted them long enough for them to notice they were falling into an alley with nothing to land on for safety.

"Then we create our own landing." PRide used her Ogre Arms to grab the wall, dragging her halfway down. She reached out and grabbed Black Moon by her legs before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Black Moon said while hanging upside down.

"Right." PRide released Black Moon so that she could land on her two feet. Black Moon placed her hood on when PRide landed, causing debris to fly around her Ogre Arms. Her tail flipped wildly.

"We are not supposed to cause trouble, PRide." Black Moon said after PRide made her Ogre Arms disappear. "Where is number VIII?"

"His name is Axel." PRide corrected. They both walked out of the alley to notice they were in the same town they saw in the lake of Other World. "A red haired fire user. Weapon of choice are his Chakrams."

"I see you did your field world in our sleep." Black Moon smirked. "I prefer hand to hand combat."

Black Moon summoned her Black Blade and blocked a red Chakram that was headed to her head. She didn't flinch when some sparks grazed her right cheek.

"Well hello there." A seductive voice called out from a roof top. "What a nice surprise to meet two young ladies wearing our colors."

"Axel." Black Moon scoffed. "Is this the test?"

"Yes." Axel said while crossing his arms and leaning on the building across from them. "I wasn't in the mood to give my full strength anyways. Just watching you free fall and land safely was good enough for me."

"You were watching then?" PRide asked with her gaze low. She didn't want to admit him having lovely green eyes.

"Yes my small friend."

"We are _not_ friends. Not yet." Black Moon hissed. "Lower your hood and we lower ours."

"Fine by me." He grabbed the rim of his hood and his vibrant red spiky hair flew out with beauty. He had a sharp face for a man in mid twenties. His smile made him look dangerous as well as gorgeous. "You're turn. Since you know my name, may I learn yours as well?"

"Black Moon." Black Moon flipped her hood off with one hand and her long, even pigtails flew in the wind. Her purple eyes glowed like lavender in the setting sun. She made her Black Sword disappear.

"PRide." PRide didn't move her hood.

"She doesn't remove her hood for anyone but me." Black Moon smirked at PRide. She knew her smaller friend was blushing at the sight of Axel.

"Right, first we have to go somewhere." Axel smirked while walking up a path.

"Where?" PRide didn't move until Black Moon pushed her to walk.

Axel looked back and gave his seductive smile. "To watch the sun set."

Black Moon and PRide gave confused looks to each other before following the strange man. They passed many buildings and people with different emotions that was strange to them. Other than Black Gold Saw for constantly bringing in new souls to be cleansed, they didn't have contact with real people. PRide almost made a small boy cry because he bumped into her. PRide couldn't care less since she was focused on the fire user in front of them. Making a right, Axel waved to two other people in the same outfits as him. They didn't stick around for long, but something told Black Moon they would be meeting them soon.

PRide gently tugged on Black Moons cape. "I don't know, but I feel like I'm being watched."

"I do as well, friend." Black Moon whispered and looked up to see a shadow move and disappear in a black orb.

Axel seem to notice them slowing down. "Their called heartless."

"Heartless?" Black Moon and PRide tilted their heads at the same direction.

"Yeah. These Heartless have something our Organization doesn't have." Axel hid a small smile.

"What?" PRide asked with interest. The three stopped because Axel had turned around to grab her hands and her orange eyes could pierce his green eyes. He leaned in close, his hot breath tickling her face.

"Hearts." his whisper made her melt.

"Step back from PRide." Black Moon held her Black Cannon at Axel. He smirked and walked towards the train station.

"Follow me ladies." He said in a gentleman like tone.

"Stop blocking!" PRide hissed at Black Moon.

"I'm not blocking! We don't know who is the traitors are!" Black Moon hissed back while following Axel up some stairs. It was a long walk, but it got Black Moon and PRide to think about their mission. They needed to locate the twin lights and destroy the copy. However, there was a report of a third light which was the original and his light was split into many parts called memories. These memories became a being from the original and they needed to locate them as fast as they can or chaos might erupt. Other than the light, there was a report of traitors within the organization. These members are unlike the Black Shooters, even with a conscious, they still act on their own and even though they are known as Nobodies who want a heart, they still act on their "memories" from when they were Somebodies.

"So much to do in a short time." Black Moon sighed. She winced when she saw the sun glaring into her eyes.

"Well, for now it is time to relax." Axel said while holding out two ice creams. Black Moon and PRide were confused to see that this one member was relaxing with a carefree smile on his face. PRide sat next to Axel while Black Moon sat next to the blond boy with empty blue eyes. He hadn't touched his ice cream yet.

"Roxas, your acting like a zombie. Eat or it will melt." Axel joked and took a large bite out of his. He looked to PRide who was just examining the frozen treat.

"What is this?" Black Moon asked. She leaned forward to look at Axel.

"Sea-salt ice cream." Axel answered with the ice cream in his mouth.

Black Moon looked at the blue frozen treat and took a small bite. Her taste buds were on fire. She couldn't describe the taste. Was is sweet...or was it salty.

"Confusing." PRide said while holding the stick. "Yet delicious."

"When we go back, we should tell Chariot to make these." Black Moon joked and the two girls laughed. Roxas was confused at the girl laughing next to him. Why could she laugh and he can't? He looked at her outfit and started to blush.

Axel seemed to notice this. He gave an evil grin and wrapped an arm around the boy. "Hey now, don't be hitting on the number XV."

"Then I'm XII." PRide asked, but she knew the answer. She was just saying it to herself. All four of them looked at the setting sun and how the train seemed to disappear as it rode in front of the red sun. PRide and Black Moon were shocked to see such vibrant colors. Colors that made you feel...alive.

"You know why the sun sets red?" Axel asked out loud. "Out of all the colors, red travels the farthest."

"Who asked know-it-all?" Roxas joked, pushing Axel off of him. They chuckled at first then broke out in laughter. The two girls was confused as they watched the men laughing. Black Moon looked to PRide and they just acted like they got the joke.

"Okay then. Time to go." Axel stretched and stood up. "Tomorrow is when you ladies start your first mission. Roxas, you will be paired up with Xion."

"Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Number XIV. You and her will have to work hard tomorrow." Axel held out a hand and summoned a black vortex. It hummed when he walked through it, followed by Roxas. PRide lifted up Black Moon to speak with her.

"The two light users." PRide said.

"Which is false?"

"Duh, the extra one. This Xion is our target."

"So it the whole organization." Black Moon noted and sighed. "Let's just do this as soon as we can so we could leave."

PRide nodded and they both walked through the black portal into a new world.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **So...how was the chapter?

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **Please review, like, follow. Please those buttons are not just for show.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Besides, those who review...

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **...and find the secret meaning of PRide will get a virtual puppy.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Or a virtual kitty if you can't have a virtual puppy.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **Please review so we can continue writing...just one review per chapter so we know that we're doing a good job.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Don't forget to check out **YouObviouslyLoveOreos** stories as well. She writes Homestuck and Inuyasha.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **Don't forget my sister **LastOneStandingInDarkness** who also writes Homestuck.

**LastOneStandingInDarkness: **How did I get dragged into this -.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the organization**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Wow I just realized I forgot something.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **What?

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **I forgot to add the fact the other members are-

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **NO SPOILERS!

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **Eep!

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **We own nothing but our OC's

"PRide, Black Moon. This is your room." A man by the name of Luxord told the two teens. He had the most seductive British accent Black Moon has ever heard in her life as a Black Shooter. "You both have to share a room because of the shortage of space."

"Thanks." Black Moon said half heartily. She walked in and noticed how...plain the room was. It was only one color, white. Black Moon chuckled to herself thinking that White Rock Shooter would love this place. PRide notice there was only one bed and one chair with a small square table. Black Moon saw the window and how dark it was outside, like no sun ever got in from the black sky. The only light they got was from the ceiling and the bright heart shaped moon.

"That my deers is Kingdom Hearts." Luxord said to Black Moon.

"Obviously." PRide sneered, plopping herself on the bed.

"Tomorrow bright and early. You have your first mission straight from Xemnas." Luxord said while walking out of the room, closing it behind him.

"The leader of this organization of Nobodies." Black Moon started.

"He controls Nothing." PRide continued. "He fights with his Ethereal Blades."

"Number I." Black Moon walked to the window and sighed while looking out. "There one finger I would love to give him when I see him."

"Don't blow our cover." PRide joked. They both chuckled. "So, how will I destroy the traitors?"

"Wait until they go as a group to a location and show no mercy or when you spot them. They can't know our true reason for being here." Black Moon said mono toned. She had no desire in staying longer than she needed to. She looked around and saw that the place they were staying in continued around her. She looked up to see two other members talking to each other before disappearing. "Think you can do it?"

PRide smiled with her evil grin. "I have never failed yet."

"Of course not." Black Moon turned so that her back was on the window ledge. They continued to talk about their mission before hearing a knock at their door.

A woman with electric yellow hair and a nasty stuck up face walked into their room without them saying "come in".

"So you're the new girls." She said in a whiney, stuck up tone.

"What's it to you?" Black Moon asked with a small growl. She didn't like this member.

She smirked which made PRide want to shoot her. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you have to report to me. Names Larxene."

"No we don't." PRide said boldly.

"Yeah. We report to Xemnas and only him." Black Moon continued.

"He's I after all."

"Isn't that right? Number XII?" Black Moon gave her grin which exposed one of her fangs.

Larxene was frustrated and angry at the two new girls. She sent a bolt of electricity down her arm and into her fists. Yellow knives were in her fists, still giving a discharge. She was close to charging at Black Moon, but was blown back by PRide and her Ogre Arms. If Larxene wasn't so distracted, she would have noticed that PRide had summoned her right Ogre Arm and was readying it to strike. PRide stood with one thick arm holding Larxene in a tight grip.

"Shall I begin to dispose her?" PRide asked Black Moon.

Black Moon looked to the electric user and pulled out a folder from the table. "Larxene, an electric user with little to no strength. High in magic skill and agility, but lacking in self control. A sharp tongue and a quick temper. You are one of those who need to be eliminated."

She closed the file. "I suggest you make this quick, PRide. If I'm not wrong, this place makes you forget about those who are destroyed." Black Moon made Larxene tremble in fear. She was lying, but it's not like Larxene knew that.

PRide grinned and made her grip around the thin yellow hair woman grow tighter. Larxene winced in pain, but didn't shout, even when her ribs were slowly being crushed into pieces. Larxene tried to fight back by sending an electric charge, but that just made PRide summon her other Ogre Arm and raised it high above her head. She waited for Larxenes green eyes to look at her with fear at the fist that was coming at her.

"First target, destroyed." PRide muttered before slamming her fist into Larxene. She continued to pound Larxene until nothing but darkness was left. Black Moon didn't even flinch when Larxene was being crushed multiple times, she had witness the feeling of STRength and PRides Ogre arms. It's like five trucks coming at you at the same time repeatedly. When Black Moon had to go through endurance training, she had to feel the pain of being crush. Bones snapping and breaking like twigs and blood splattering everywhere. She was known to have fast healing like Insane Black Rock Shooter, but that doesn't mean having to remove an arm doesn't hurt. She was forced to fight Black Gold Saw with only one arm and almost half a leg because her King Saw cut off her limbs. After a total of twenty-seven strikes, Larxene was gone.

"Now we have a total of six member left to destroy." Black Moon sighed. "Including the copy."

"Now that one was taken down, how will we settle on the destruction of the copy?" PRide asked after removing her Ogre Arms.

"A simple beheading?"

"No. It can't be that simple."

"Then let the other light user fight the copy."

"It's not that simple, Black Moon." PRide sighed. "We need to find a way to destroy them without too much chaos. They are friends after all."

"Fine. Then let the organization crumble from the inside." Black Moon was deep in thought. "Make everyone hate each other."

PRide looked to her friend. "Are you saying we just...play God?"

"No! Not God." Black Moon assured. "We play the friend card until we turn on them."

PRide seemed to like the plan. "So, maybe a romantic interest to make them suffer more? We need to lower the guard of the strong, find their weakness and strike."

"Spoken like Black Gold Saw and Dead Master." Black Moon smirked and summoned Black Blade. "I'm going out to look for the weakest of the traitors. You look for the leader and second in charge."

"Second in charge?" PRide was confused.

"Yes, find the one who Xemnas trusts and find a way to take his spot, PRide." Black Moon said while walking out the door. "Come back in twenty or thirty minutes."

"Good luck." PRide said to Black Moon as soon as they went their separate ways.

Black Moon walked down the hallway of this strange castle. It was white as well as grey, everywhere. Surprisingly it was very clean. She made her first right and hear someone placing wonderful music. She rested her back to the wall and held her sword close. She turned to look around the corner to see that it was just another organization member playing on his...um...Sitar?

Black Moon was confused at what a sitar was, but finding out his weapon of choice was just a musical instrument...well it made her break out into laughter. She was in tears, on the floor, clutching her sides. She has never laughed so hard in her whole life, she couldn't hold her Black Blade any longer.

"Well, look at what we got here?" An angelic, kiddish voice called out to her. Black Moon looked to the blond boy with beautiful sea green eyes. He held out his hand to lift up Black Moon. He still held her hand when he asked, "What is your name, my sweet lavender eyes?"

"Black Moon." She stuttered. No one ever called her beautiful, then again she never had the time for a social life. Even in the Other World, most of the Black Shooters were female and most of the males just wanted the strong leader type, not the intimidating killer. "I didn't know you played."

"Well, I do, but Larxene hates it." He smiled sweetly and she almost melted in his gaze. It was so child like, so innocent. "I'm Demyx."

"The water user. Number IX. Can I listen? To you play some more?" Black Moon asked with a stutter. Why was she so nervous? She should be on her guard. She knew his record and even though he was a lazy bone fighter who just sits on the sideline and makes everyone else do the hard work, but she just can't get over how gorgeous he is. He sat her down next to him, placing a hand right next to her leg so that he could lean in. Her heart was racing as he got closer. His slightly tan skin glowed in the moonlight and his neck was bare and felt smooth when he brushed his cheek on hers. Her face burned when his hot breath reached her ears.

"Just let the sound of water relax you." He gently said which made her head spin. He sat back down in his spot and started to play hit sitar. The sound of music hit her like the feeling of being in the ocean. Having the salty, cool wind brush your face as your toes gently tapped the wet sand and splashed the puddles. She felt like she was in another world, with him in it. Black Moon focused on the man playing such a beautiful weapon. His fingers barely touched the string, but it vibrated with a heavenly melody.

To her left, she saw PRide climbing up a wall. She was like a fly on a white wall, moving with speed to where they saw the two members talking. PRide was close to completing her first task and Black Moon was just sitting with one of the traitors. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Did you like it?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Black Moon shook her head to look at Demyx. "Yes, it was lovely."

"Really! I love it that you love it so much." Demyx cheered. She smiled that he was happy, why did she like him so much?

"Right." She smiled awkwardly, when he looked into her purple eyes. He started to lean in and made her heart sore. Someone was going to kiss her! Her! An intimidating Black Shooter who was trained to kill and have her emotions locked away! She smiled when he closed his eyes and he was just meters away from her lips, but he stopped short. She smiled a remorseful smile to Demyx who looked shocked and in pain.

"Sorry." She said while holding her Black Blade with both hands, ignoring the blood trickling down to her hands.

"Why?" He barely whispered before disappearing.

"I had a mission." She said while watching the darkness consume him. "I needed you to realize that being a traitor is unforgivable, even if it's because you truly loved someone. Now you and Larxene can be together."

"I see you found the weakest link." A dark voice said to her. She turned around to find a male with grey hair over half of the right side of his face. He was reading a book which made Black Moon shiver. He was like Dragon Slayer. She held a book in her hand as well as a blade.

"I need you to do me a favor." Black Moon ordered.

"Only if I can have the woman named PRide come with me on a mission tomorrow."

Black Moon was confused. Why did he want PRide?

"Deal." She said without second thought.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked and made Black Moon grin evilly.

"Let me go you vulgar barbarian!" An older man with pale blond hair shouted.

"Just be silent." PRide stopped moving enough to slam the ice user to the wall, silencing him. She continued to climb the wall until she reached the top to where a man with long, grey hair and dark skin. He was talking to another man with long black hair and scars on his face. They looked back to the teenager and saw her fling down the ice member.

"What is this?" The scarred man asked.

"One of the traitors who plan to steal your precious moon." PRide pointed to him once more. "Vexen, the ice user. Number IX who is trying to take over this whole organization...from within."

"She lies. Please, Xemnas, believe me!" Vexen pleaded. "Xigbar, you should know that I would never betray you. We are both the founding members."

"Yes, he planned to over throw you with the illusionist as well by kidnapping the witch who has powers over peoples memories."

"She LIES!" Vexen was silenced when Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns. He pointed the gun straight at Vexen. PRide thought to herself, how was the space user going to kill the traitor?

"I am not the only traitor-" Vexen started.

"That's enough." PRide heard Axel say from behind her. He snapped his fingers and they saw Vexen burst up in flames. It only took seconds for him to vanish.

"I see we have another member who is assassinating the traitors." Xigbar said, facing PRide. He gave a smirk to her which made her skin crawl.

"I was told that I was the only one who was attacking the traitors." Axel crossed his arms over his chest and looked to PRide. "How did you know about the traitors?"

"Black Moon and I were told by number XII about the traitors. There was a file in our room, requesting we take out these members." PRide held up a folder.

"Siax is going behind our back as well then." Xigbar joked. "For your first day, you seem to be...quick."

"I have had training to act fast and not take my time." She then gave an evil grin. "Why play with your target when you can get it over with?"

"So we could learn more information about the reason for why there was traitors to begin with." Black Moon said after landing on the same rooftop behind Axel. She gave a smirk to him when he looked shock to see her.

"I see you girls are worthy to be in our ranks." Xemnas said in a deep voice. His voice echoed in their body with a force. "You have passed the test. You are an official member of Organization XIII."

"Thank-you." Black Moon bowed. She gave a quick look to PRide who was confused, but was given a look that said, "I'll explain later".

"Rest up for tomorrow. You will be given your first serious mission. Collect hearts young ones and complete our goal." He turned to face the large heart shaped moon.

"Yes sir." PRide and Black Moon walked down the stairs behind them. They waited until they were out of sight to talk to each other.

"How did you do that?" PRide asked.

"The illusionist was kind enough to help us." She smiled.

"He is also a traitor." PRide huffed.

"Yes, you will have your first mission together. Destroy him **after** you find the witch who controls memories." Black Moon ordered. "We have to work fast. Both light users have fallen into deep sleep because of him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Demyx played his music that was meant for the woman he truly loved. He had a reason to betray the organization." They stopped at the area where she and Demyx sat. "If they got ahold of the light, then they would become normal and could live happily together. I saw it when he was playing his music. It wasn't me at the beach with him, it was her. His dream for when he gets his heart."

PRide looked to Black Moon with more confusion than ever. She placed an Ogre Arm on her shoulder. "Trust me, Black Moon. These Nobodies mean trouble. They want to destroy the original light and we have to protect it before the witch does something to it. Once Xion and Roxas wakes up, then we have to work slowly. Pin them against each other and more importantly, keep the fire user away from them."

Black Moon looked to PRide and sighed in agreement. "Yeah. Just don't fall in love with anyone here."

PRide laughed at the last comment. "Agreed, that was a foolish plan."

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **That was a long chapter.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos:** You write too fast.

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **I needed to get to the point and besides, you get to have at least a chapter with your favorite member.

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **Right!

**IAmTheDragonEmpress: **R&R!

**YouObviouslyLoveOreos: **Sorry if we are going too fast, we are trying not to use the original games story line in our story. We are trying to be...unique.


End file.
